


A Gift of Immortal Buds

by tealady19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Post-War, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealady19/pseuds/tealady19
Summary: Keith’s finally returned to the Atlas after a year of Blades work to find Shiro not as happy as he thought he’d left him.  Fortunately, he’s got that should brighten his day - though Keith discovers that what Shiro is missing might be even easier to give than he expected.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 211





	A Gift of Immortal Buds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is exceedingly self-indulgent and I'm actually surprised it took me this long to write an entire thing about tea. You're shocked, I know.
> 
> Green tea brewing instructions below are straight from my favourite Japanese tea importer (and if you're in Canada check out Momo Tea Toronto, all her teas are so delicious) as well as my old tea sommelier notes and copious 'how tea is made' videos. Title is from _Tasting some new tea from Ekkei_ by Baisao, specifically this part:
> 
> A gift of “immortal buds” sent from an old friend  
> “first spring picking from the Ekkei fields,” he said.  
> Opening the packet, color and fragrance filled the room,  
> Proud banners and lances of outstanding quality.  
> Clear water dipped at the banks of the Kamo  
> Well boiled on the stove, just right for new tea.  
> The first sip revealed an incomparable taste,  
> Purifying sweetness refreshing to the soul.
> 
> I probably spent more time researching than actually writing but.. here we are.

Shiro’s been feeling off lately, Keith thinks as he watches the Captain interact with the bridge crew. He’s on board for the next few phoebs at least, coordinating as Blade ambassador to the Coalition, a job he really doesn’t think he’s suited for. The new title of _Commander_ , even less. But, Kolivan, Krolia, Shiro _and_ Allura all gave their enthusiastic support at the appointment- if he can’t trust them, then who?

Either way, he’s stationed on the Atlas for the foreseeable future, which is a strange change of pace after the last decaphoeb of jumping back and forth between Coalition bases, Blade ships, New Daibazaal itself, and the occasional Altas stint. He’s grateful to be back where most of his family is.

Hunk is almost always on board, splitting his time between being a cultural ambassador and plying diplomats with their own delicacies, and working in engineering - he and Sam Holt get along spectacularly well, especially when they’re teasing Pidge. Apparently her dad takes Hunk’s side on their modulation-whatever debate, and that’s outrageous. Keith can’t keep any of it straight (he’s a pilot, not an engineer!) and frankly, has stopped trying. 

Pidge herself is doing something with robots, on board because all of the Holts are right now - which reminds Keith that he should look up Matt soon. They’d developed a pretty good friendship when Keith was with the Blades the first time, and Matt had spent a lot of time with him when Keith was in the hospital after the crash. There had been a couple of times while he was recovering that Matt would sit on the edge of the bed on his one side, regaling them with egregious tales of his own successes with the rebels. Pidge would slide on on his other, tucked up against him and alternately tapping away one-handedly on her laptop until the other was freed from its sling, and shooting down her brother with scathing remarks that only barely hid her laughter. 

_Pidgeon, you’re heartless!_ He’d cry, clutching his chest. Keith would laugh quietly, since it still hurt, and lean against one of them until he fell asleep. He’d often wake to Romelle softly scolding one or both of them for not letting him sleep properly when she arrived in the morning with breakfast.

Right now, Romelle is still with his mom, having said goodbye to him when he left for the Atlas. She’ll be joining them on board in seven movements, wanting to finish up her time with her Galran family before she spends the rest of the decaphoeb on New Altea. The split works out best for Romelle, who loves them all too much, and Keith is already missing her even though he’d only seen her a few days prior.

Allura and Lance are scheduled to meet up with the Atlas - tomorrow? Keith checks his comms discreetly. The day after tomorrow, actually. While he can’t say he’s exactly looking forward to Lance’s particular brand of obnoxious (which nowadays he breaks out specifically to annoy Keith and then laugh at him) he’s missed them too.

And maybe Allura can help him get to the bottom of the Shiro conundrum. Because there’s definitely something off, but Keith hasn’t been able to put his finger on it. He seems like he’s his usual self on the bridge and with other officers, but Keith knows how he hides behind his captain mask. Maybe he’ll talk to Matt sooner than later, too. 

“I hope this isn’t too boring for you.” Keith looks up, away from staring a hole in one of Atlas’ bulkheads. Shiro’s half turned to him, leaning his hip on the edge of the console he’s standing at. His right hand is still tapping something behind him, and his left is scrubbing through the short brush of his undercut. He smiles in that lopsided way he reserves for Keith, and Keith’s heart stutters in his chest.

“I- no, Shiro, it’s fine. I was just thinking.”

Shiro’s eyebrows raise a little, and he turns more towards Keith with a little conspiratorial smile blooming on his face. Behind Keith, Veronica sighs.

“Oh? What were you thinking about that you weren’t paying attention, _Commander_?” 

Keith, startled, blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

“Y-you need a chair.”

Shiro blinks at him. “What?”

“You need a chair. What kind of starship captain doesn’t have a command chair?” Keith crosses his arms. It’s in Shiro’s best interest of course, so that means that now Keith’s thought of it, he won’t let it go. Shiro deserves the best, and if Keith gets a pleased smile out of him once he’s got it? Well, that’s a reward he’s happy to receive.

Shiro blinks at him and then turns towards the rest of the bridge, like he’s just realising he has to stand while everyone else sits. Since he’s watching closely, Keith can see the pout starting on Shiro’s face in real time. 

“Just ask Atlas to make you one,” he says, shaking his head with a laugh. “She’ll do whatever you want.”

“I can’t believe I never thought of that,” Shiro laments as he stretches his arms overhead. His spine pops with the movement and Keith gets to watch as Shiro delights in the cringes from his bridge crew. He does it on purpose, Keith knows, because Shiro is still a little shit who likes to tease his colleagues, even when he’s in charge of the largest ship in the Coalition.

It’s actually really funny and Keith tries to school his expression into something more serious, but the twinkle in Shiro’s eye tells him he’s been caught. The off expression seems to be gone for now, but Keith knows it’s still buried under Shiro’s layers. And if something is bothering Shiro, then Keith is going to get to the bottom of it.

***

The Holt’s lab is passcode protected, but Keith’s prints have opened the door every other time he’s needed to find Pidge, so he smacks his hand down on the scanner. The lock beeps and the door opens like he expects, but the rush of sweet-smelling smoke that has his head spinning is decidedly less expected. Keith braces a hand against the wall to get his bearings, blinking a few times and breathing deep, before ducking into the lab.

Both Holts are coughing, waving pink smoke away from their faces, but they’re grinning at each other, so whatever had happened seems like it was a success.

“This better not be toxic,” he deadpans, still holding the door frame while he’s remembering to breathe.

“Only a little,” Matt coughs. “It’s an expected side effect, and it’s only marginally bad if you’re Galra so-” he stops dead, all three pairs of eyes widening. Keith’s hand tightens on the doorframe. “- _so_ let’s take a quick walk up to the med bay and we can catch up on the way?”

Matt grins and shrugs out of his lab coat, dropping it on the table while Pidge waves to Keith from her seat. “I’ll come talk to you later, okay? When I’m cleaned up.” Keith gives her a thumbs up, and then lets Matt link their arms together as he leads them out of the lab.

“This is not how I expected my morning would go,” Keith laughs, a little wheezy. Matt shoulders him good-naturedly.

“You’ll probably just need an antihistamine, the by-product can sometimes react like allergies, but it’s better to be safe! We were definitely not expecting you to show up suddenly either.” He smiles a little sheepishly, running a hand through his shorn hair. 

“Well, I’ll be on board for the foreseeable future, so you should make sure your anti-Galra tech isn’t anywhere near here,” Keith jostles him back. It’s good to be back here, teasing Matt.

“It’s not _anti-Galra,_ it’s just.. less great for you.” The Holt in question tips his head to the ceiling. “We’ll definitely make sure we’re keeping things better contained if you’re gonna be around for a while. But, medbay first, and then let’s go get some coffee. I know Dad’s got some of the good stuff hiding around, and I just so happen to know where his hiding spots are.” The twinkle in his eye makes Keith laugh again.

The medbay tuts at Matt, like this is a common occurrence. He just grins at them, only slightly apologetic. Keith teases him that it’s because he’ll really hear about it when Shiro finds out Keith was in even minimal danger, and the rate at which Matt goes white has Keith doubled over in wheezing laughter.

The antihistamine helps. So does the coffee that Matt sets before him in apology, dark and just the right balance of bitter and sweet.

“Somehow I never pegged you for someone who makes perfect coffee.”

Matt laughs. “You’ve met Mom, right? I had to learn to make coffee for her as, like, an infant. She’s so particular. I guess the skill stuck.”

“Hah, yeah, Mom’s been teaching me how to make something similar. It’s actually pretty good, but definitely hard to master.” It’s a brewed bark drink, sort of half-way between tea and coffee, and Keith hasn’t been able to get the right balance of sweet and herbal without his mother’s guidance. Most of the time his version tastes flat.

“Is your mom coming on board soon too?” Matt’s tone of voice is a bit strained. Keith narrows his eyes.

“Do not.”

“What? I said nothing.”

Keith scoffs. “Lance already acts weird about my mom, I don’t need to hear you doing it too.” 

“Bro,” Matt says with a flip of his hand. “You have to at least understand that your mom is probably the hottest Galra anyone’s ever seen. You gotta expect some weird.”

“Did you know,” Keith stares into Matt’s eyes as he takes a sip of coffee. “That my mom can be hot and you can be not weird about it at the same time? I’ve taught this lesson to multiple Blades, it’s very easy to learn.”

Matt just laughs at him again, but there’s a thin thread of uncertainty in his voice. Keith smiles at him, showing off his little fangs. They’re starting to become more permanent now, and teasing his friends seems to be the best use for them. He does sometimes have flashes of thoughts of running them down Shiro’s-

Nope. Not thinking about that now.

“Anyways,” Keith says, shaking his head and changing the topic. “How have things been on board? I was on the bridge earlier, getting reacquainted.”

“Hmm,” Matt nods sagely into his own coffee. Keith restrains himself from kicking his shin under the table. “Straight to our boy, huh? That’s very like you.”

Keith does kick him then.

Matt coughs out a little coffee he’d inhaled, glaring back over the table. “Wow, bro.”

Keith ignores Matt’s pity ploy. “Shiro’s been acting weird. Has it been going on a while?”

Matt considers this, stroking his chin in a contemplative gesture that makes Keith want to roll his eyes. “You’re right, he has been kind of pouty lately.”

Keith scowls. “‘He’s not _pouty._ He’s just acting kind of.. weird, I dunno.”

“That’s very astute of you.”

“Listen, are you gonna help me or not, Holt?”

“Woah, woah, hold on.” Matt raises his hands, and Keith lets his irritation fade a little. “Shiro’s my friend too. And you’re right, he’s been.. reserved, recently.”

“Did something happen?”

Matt considers. “No, I don’t think any one thing happened. I think he’s just lonely.”

“Lonely? But he’s got all of you here. The Atlas is home.”

“Yeah,” Matt says, and then reaches over to poke Keith’s bicep. “But he doesn’t have you. At least, he hasn’t until now. I think he’s homesick. Like, for people,” he adds before Keith can protest again that the Atlas is home, Shiro’s told him that.

“You think so?”

“Yeah,” Matt confirms, pulling back to take another swig of coffee. “You’ve been back and forth and all over the place so there’s always lots to talk about when you call, and not a lot of time, right? But I know he’s had lots of long, late night conversations with Allura too, when he’s not moping around Pidge’s lab with us. She’ll be able to confirm.”

Keith’s mouth twists, but he takes another sip of coffee and tries to let it go for now. Allura will be on board soon and there’s no sense in worrying right now. He sighs, tuning back in to hear Matt start up another story about how awesome his sister is. Easier said than done.

***

Keith stands next to Shiro in the shuttle bay and silently judges Lance’s landing of his small Altean ship. His technique has improved leaps and bounds since the first days of Voltron, but Keith still enjoys teasing him about it. He’s hiding slightly behind Shiro’s bulk because he hasn’t let them know he’s going to be on board yet and doesn’t want Lance to spot him out the viewscreen and ruin the surprise. 

The engines hiss as Lance engages their cool-down sequence, and the stabilizers lock into place with a thunk. All that’s left is for the ramp to engage and then Allura and Lance are disembarking, suitcases in hand and smiles wide. Pidge and Hunk are enveloping them in hugs first, catching them where they’d been standing on the other side of the Captain. Lance glues himself to Hunk, faux-sobbing into his shoulder when Pidge and Allura break apart, so she moves on to hug Shiro.

Her eyes are closed as she sinks into his embrace and Keith can’t help but smile at the two of them. He’s really so pleased that Shiro and Allura have such a deep friendship. Keith doesn’t know what he’d do without Romelle sometimes and Shiro’s told him a few times on their video chats that Allura had become the sister he hadn’t known he needed too.

Shiro squeezes Allura once more before moving to let her go. She opens her eyes to smile at him but catches sight of Keith as she does and her jaw drops open. Keith can’t help his smile growing wider as she pushes away from Shiro and throws her arms around him with a shout.

“Keith! It’s you?” Allura laughs in his ear as their hug devolves into rocking side to side. “I didn’t know you were on board!” She shoots Shiro a friendly glare over Keith’s shoulder and he holds his hands up, laughing.

“It wouldn’t have been any fun if I told you though!”

“What!” Lance interrupts, hooking his elbow around Keith’s neck. “Mullet’s here?”

Keith scoffs at him as the others crowd around. “You definitely can’t call me that anymore,” he says, one hand rising to the messy bun he’d thrown his hair in this morning. Usually it’s in a neat, if short, braid, but he didn’t have either meetings this morning or the motivation to do more than tie it up quickly.

“You’ll always be Mullet to me,” Lance says, hand over his heart. Keith just sticks a palm in his face to push him away.

Hunk is the first to insist that they get the new arrivals settled into quarters and sort out some lunch. It’s been a while since breakfast and the coffee that Keith had hasn’t done a very good job of lasting him all day, so he agrees easily along with the rest. Shiro shoulders Allura’s bag and walks off with her first, arm in arm. 

Lance looks expectantly at the others, throwing his hands in the air when nobody moves towards his own luggage. He grabs it himself with an incredibly put-upon sigh and Keith can’t help the snort that leaves him.

“Oh yeah, laugh it up. I didn’t see you nailing a perfect landing just now, did I, Mr Space Ninja?”

“Who, you?” Keith’s eyebrows find his hairline. “You could call it that, sure.”

“That was a ten out of ten landing!”

Keith sticks his hands in his pockets, sliding through the hangar door after Pidge. “I mean, maybe. If you’re counting Atlas’ stabilization protocol as part of your landing. Your ion converters are out of alignment, though.”

Lance’s face does something complicated as they round the corner towards the paladin quarters. Pidge’s laugh echoes down the corridor and Hunk just shakes his head.

“How did you know that just from landing?!”

“‘Cause,” Keith says with a smirk, patting Lance on the shoulder. “I know how to fly.”

Lunch is a quick affair of commissary food spruced up to Hunk’s taste, eaten around the table in the common room. Allura and Lance catch them up on the goings-on of New Altea, relaying messages from Coran about how he’s sorry to miss them this time, but would be on board next phoeb. They’re laughing and it seems like none of them have been so happy as when they're all together. Still, Keith feels like something is stressing Shiro out - no matter how much he tries to hide it. It’s not as bad as it had been on the bridge the other day, but it’s still buried under his mask of smiles and teases.

“Allura,” Keith asks after they finish eating. The paladins are breaking off into smaller groups and he can tell Lance is itching to head off somewhere with Hunk and Pidge. Shiro has to get back to the bridge, too. He looks better today than he has the rest of this week but Keith still wants a second opinion. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course,” she says, and hooks her arm through his. “Do you want to take a walk in Colleen’s garden? I’ve got fields of juniberries on New Altea, but I miss the ones she grew for me.”

“Yeah,” Keith replies, relieved she’d picked up on his need for somewhere a little more private. “That works.”

Colleen Holt’s gardens are large and long, artificially lit with lights resembling the sun and she’d even convinced Atlas to somehow create a breeze that carries the scent of juniberries as they round the corner into the Altean section. Allura sighs with pleasure at the smell.

“Oh, this is wonderful!” she exclaims. Keith can’t help but also feel a little calmer. 

They walk quietly around the gardens for a while, before Allura breaks the silence and asks him what he’d been wanting to talk about. Keith takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“I think something’s going on with Shiro,” he says, and she nods.

“I think so too,” she agrees. Keith feels a rush of relief, that he’s not just making things up. If both Allura and Matt have seen it, then he’s got to do something.

“Matt thinks he’s lonely,” Keith offers.

Allura hums. “You’ve talked to Matt too? Did you notice anything beforehand?”

Keith shakes his head, tries not to feel like he’s been a terrible friend. “Not until I came on board a few days ago. We chatted a lot when I was moving around but..”

“But it was always busy, I know. And you should remember that Shiro is very good at hiding what he’s thinking and how he’s feeling. He could teach a - what did Lance call it? A master class on suppressing his emotions.” She says the last part in a flat tone of voice that surprises a laugh out of Keith. Allura narrows her eyes at him, but smirks. “Not that you’re any better, I might add.”

Keith ducks his head sheepishly. He can’t argue with that.

“But yes, I think. Hm. I think I’d agree with Matt.” They turn a corner and Allura leads them over to an iron bench among the flowers. Allura rests her hands in her lap as she sits and Keith takes the other end of the bench, drawing one knee up to his chest. “We’ve talked a lot about homesickness over the years, he and I. It’s been hard for him lately.”

“He’s always told me the Atlas is home.”

“And I think it is, to a certain extent. It certainly feels like coming home when we land and see all your faces in the shuttle bay. That may be it for Shiro too, that it’s home when the people he loves most are around.”

Keith thinks for a bit. “This is the first time in a while we’ve all been together.”

“Exactly,” Allura says, knocking her knee into Keith’s. “He’s been missing you.”

“That’s what Matt said too.”

“Hm, then it’s definitely true.”

“You’re gonna take Matt’s word?”

“I mean,” Allura sniffs, taking on a faux-haughty air. “If he’s related to Pidge, he must be right at least some of the time.” Keith laughs, and she breaks into a smile. “But yes, I think he’s been lonely without you. Even though you have calls all the time, they’re short and packed with updates, yes? When was the last time you just sat together and enjoyed each other’s company? I think you’ll find that’s all he needs.”

Keith considers it - just spending time with Shiro will help him feel better? If there’s something that Keith will strive to always do, it’s make Shiro feel good. And he’s got just the thing to do it.

***

Before flying out to meet the Atlas where she was enroute to New Olkarion, Keith had taken a quick stopover on Earth to pick up a few staples, grab some things from his shack, and make one very important visit.

He’d taken to telling his pop about all their adventures, updating him on Blade missions and Paladin antics, and telling him about how much the wolf has grown. He’d started going more regularly after the war was over - whenever he was needed at the Garrison he’d take a few days for himself, and invariably spend hours in the graveyard, talking and sitting by his gravestone. Before visiting with his mom after the crash, Keith had a hard time sitting by the grave without feeling a confusing mix of anger, hurt, and guilt for not coming often enough. It had taken time, and he’d spent more time crying there than he’d really like to admit, but it’s become a peaceful place for him now. He looks forward to visiting.

Keith had also stopped by Earth this latest time to pick up some supplies now that he knew he was going to be in one place for more than just a few weeks. There were a few things at the shack that he’d accumulated over the years, some photos and mementos that he’d wanted to keep safe while he was travelling. Now, they have a home in his room on the Atlas.

He’d picked up a couple of items in his travels with Shiro in mind and as he heads to his quarters, those are the things he’s aiming for. There’s a cloth wrapped box in one of the small cupboards of his kitchenette that he pulls out and sets carefully on the counter. The kitchen space in his room doesn’t get used for much more than quick breakfasts and morning coffees or the occasional reheating of pre-made Hunk meals, although Keith is hoping that he’ll be able to change that in the coming weeks. He misses the simple joys of cooking, even though he can’t say he’s very good at it.

In the meantime, Keith gets the kettle boiling as he opens up the small box. Inside are two small white cups with a plum blossom pattern on one side and a side-handled _kyusu_ teapot, also white with a pattern of black brushstrokes, nestled in tissue. Beside them is a _yuzamashi_ , the spouted water cooling vessel Shiro had once explained was incredibly important, even if Keith had thought at first it was unnecessary, and a small black lacquered container.

The kettle shuts itself off just before it boils, and Keith reaches for it to pour the hot water into a thermos. He hadn’t been able to find a glass or cast iron container to keep the water hot, so he’d had to settle for a regular metal one. It doesn’t quite match with the delicate pottery, but Shiro shouldn’t mind.

Keith warms the kyusu and the teacups with the remaining hot water before dumping it into the sink and arranging the dishware onto a tray that had been part of his standard allotment of kitchenette supplies. It looks a little haphazard, even to his untrained eye. Keith plays around with the placement of the dishes for a while, but can’t seem to find a better arrangement. He also can’t say anything matches, but at least he’s got all the necessary pieces.

Shiro had mentioned a couple of months ago in one of their video chats that one of the things he missed from his childhood was having tea with his grandfather. Shiro has described the pale, cherry blossom pink tea set fondly; how he’d watched, as a child, his grandfather prepare the tea slowly, carefully, so it wasn’t bitter at all. Even back then his right hand would sometimes shake, so Shiro remembered always using both hands to sip from the tiny cup.

Keith remembers him drinking green tea at the Garrison, before Kerberos. Sometimes the caffeine would help and sometimes it would hinder his symptoms but Shiro had told him once that it always calmed him to have a cup of tea in the morning, or after a stressful meeting. 

Tea has been hard to find after the invasion but Keith has been keeping his eyes out (and Hunk’s and Colleen’s expert eyes too) for any Japanese tea gardens that are producing traditional teas again. He got lucky a few weeks ago - Colleen had sent him the contact info for a friend of hers who knew of a garden that had reopened in the last year. Their first harvest had been exceptionally small, but it had been successful.

He’d navigated the winding mountain roads and reached the tiny tea garden entrance without too much trouble. The tea master there spoke enough English and Keith muddled through enough Japanese that he was able to negotiate with her not only some tea, but also a tour. She’d pointed out to him where the new buds had been plucked from the tea bushes, and how much of the garden remained on the mountainside. It looked like a field of hedges to Keith, about chest high. His guide explained that the ones that had survived the invasion had been left to grow on their own - usually they were kept at waist height for easy picking.

They made mostly sencha because it was easiest, and so they could see what had happened to the bushes in the time they were left wild. But this season, she explained to Keith as she showed him their industrial dryer with drawers of almost finished tea and steaming machinery that had been damaged and rebuilt, they’d started to branch back out into small quantities of more specialised varieties.

Keith had walked away from that meeting with a precious 15g of _gyokuro_ , an expensive, shade grown green tea that Shiro had waxed lyrical about even when they were still at the Garrison. Adam hadn’t quite understood the appeal. _Takashi, it tastes like grass,_ he’d say every time Shiro tried to get him to try it.

_Yes, that’s the point!_ Shiro would insist. Keith had watched it become a point of contention between them as their relationship devolved. Eventually, Shiro stopped offering, and Adam had been content to remain a coffee drinker exclusively.

Keith had found the best part about drinking tea with Shiro was the look on the other man’s face when Keith smiled at him and asked for more. It had taken a few times for Keith to ask him, too used to the homes where he got what he was given and wasn’t allowed anything else. But Shiro insisted, and the first time Keith asked - after having glanced at the empty tea pot several times without Shiro moving to fill it - the other man had broken into a brilliant smile.

Shiro made him whatever type of tea he liked at any time of the day but Keith really enjoyed when they carved out the time to sit on the floor in Shiro’s quarters, having pulled the cushions off the couch to sit by the coffee table and have green tea. Sometimes Shiro would tutor him, books taking up half the table and Shiro getting up to boil more water every so often. He’d shout tips over the hiss of the kettle and Keith would write them down with a soft smile.

Other times they’d sit and drink late into the night, talking about hoverbikes or video games or _Star Trek_ and Keith would see Adam come home over Shiro’s shoulder. Mid-explanation about why, exactly, warp drive would _not work to get them to Saturn, Keith, it’s within the solar system_ , Adam would just roll his eyes and head over to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Keith made sure to keep Shiro’s attention so he didn’t see, and then asked for more tea.

It’s been a long time since they were those kids, both of them, but they still found time to talk about hoverbikes, and they’d started rewatching ancient _Star Trek_ episodes _,_ much to the other paladins’ chagrin. Keith finds their reactions hilarious. Pidge gags every time it’s mentioned and Hunk can’t make it through five minutes of an episode without pointing out the fifteen different ways Scotty could make the engines work better. Shiro kicks them out of the common room for their blasphemy.

Keith smiles as he picks up the tray, opting to carry the thermos in the crook of one arm and still hold the tray steady with both hands. Shiro is waiting for him just outside in the attached paladin lounge. He'd told Keith he’d wanted to catch up with a book since he had the afternoon off. Veronica had actually frog marched him to the paladin common room herself, he’d messaged Keith, and followed it up with three sad face emojis. He wasn’t allowed back on the bridge unless the ship was actually on fire. 

Keith has to hand it to Veronica - Shiro’s pouting face is really hard to say no to. 

But it also means that they have the afternoon off together, which Keith has been waiting for for the past few days. Atlas opens the door for him when he approaches and realises he only has one elbow free, and then it’s just a short walk around the corner into the common room.

Shiro is laid out on the couch, just where he said he’d be, datapad held up over his face with his prosthetic. His lips are pursed and there’s a tiny smile budding at the corners as his eyes scan the page. The book he’s reading must be good for him to be that engrossed. Keith hasn’t asked what it is yet but takes a moment to watch him and tuck that soft expression in beside his heart. Shiro looks so relaxed Keith almost doesn’t want to disturb him.

He must have moved or breathed loudly enough for Shiro to notice because his eyes crinkle even though he doesn’t take them off the page yet. 

“Hi Keith,” he says with a smile.

Keith smiles back, knows that Shiro knows he does. “Hey, Shiro. Vee kicked you off the bridge?”

He laughs, finishing his paragraph before stretching his arms out overhead. Shiro’s eyes are closed and he hums happily. Keith tightens his grip on the tray so he doesn’t drop it. Shiro’s so cute.

“Anyways, be finished with your book already, I’ve got something for you.”

Shiro’s fake put-upon sigh is loud enough to be heard halfway across the galaxy and would be pretty convincing if he wasn’t smiling through it. “Keith, patience yields -”

Keith has to fight to keep the smile off his own face as he makes his way to the low table in the centre of the room. “Patience yields what?”

_“Keith._ ”

“I guess patience does yield Keith,” Keith teases, letting the cheeky grin spread over his face. He looks up at Shiro’s wide-eyed expression. His datapad has fallen out of his hands and onto his chest and his eyes keep darting between the tea set Keith’s laid on the table and Keith’s smile. He looks shocked.

“I- Keith, what?” 

“Here,” Keith says instead, kneeling beside the table and sliding the tray closer to Shiro. “I’ve been, uh, saving these for you.”

Shiro puts the datapad aside before sliding off the couch and onto the floor. His hands are trembling slightly as the pass over the teaware, mismatched but pristine. He picks up one of the tiny cups, lifts the lid on the warm kyusu, examines the set closely. Keith can see that he's stalling though, as his eyes flick to the tea canister.

“These are beautiful, Keith.”

“Uh huh,” Keith slides the canister closer to him. “Open this.”

Shiro takes it from him reverently, eyes flicking up to Keith and back to the container. He lifts the lid.

He’s blinking back tears in the next moment, as he breathes in the scent of gyokuro. Shiro admires the vibrant green leaves for a moment longer and then replaces the lid and sets the container on the table. He’s tugging Keith into his arms before Keith can even open his mouth.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Shiro whispers into his neck and Keith feels his own eyes well slightly with tears. “Keith, how did you find all this?”

“I had help,” he whispers back, fingers curling in the back of Shiro’s shirt. “And I’ve been collecting the dishes for a while. Mrs Holt gave me the tip that there is a garden in Uji that is producing tea again, so I picked some up just before I came on board.”

Keith can feel Shiro’s warm breath on his skin. Shiro hugs him a little tighter. “Thank you, Keith.”

He’s practically in Shiro’s lap, he realises as his face starts to turn red. Shiro doesn’t seem to mind, and it is the easiest position to hold him in, so Keith fights back his blush and tries to enjoy this feeling since he doesn't know when he’ll get to have it again. He rests one hand against the back of Shiro’s head and curls his other arm harder against Shiro’s back and lets himself hold him for as long as he wants.

Eventually, Shiro breaks away with a sniff and a sheepish smile. “We shouldn’t let the pot get too cold,” he says and reaches for the tea. Keith starts to get up to take his usual place on the other side of the rectangular table but Shiro catches his arm. “Do you want- that is, I don’t think I’ve taught you how to do this before? You can, um. Sit here, with me. If you want.”

Keith does want. He sits back down on the same side of the table as Shiro, letting their knees knock together slightly. Shiro just laughs, and bumps him back with his shoulder. A shiver races up his back where Keith had briefly entered the field of Shiro’s energy port and it makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It’s a good feeling though, and Keith has to bite his lip to contain himself. Shiro’s prosthetic reaches around him to grab the thermos.

“It’s a lot of pouring,” Shiro starts as he opens the top of the thermos. He pours water back into the kyusu, then sets the lid on it and hands Keith the thermos to cap.

Keith laughs and does it. “I remember. Back and forth to get the right temperature.”

Shiro hums back, a smile on his face. “You remember? Why don’t you show me then. What’s next?”

Keith looks at him for a moment, then reaches for the teapot with both hands. “Then pour from the pot to the yuzamashi,” he recites, holding the lid in place with one hand and upturning the kyusu over the cooling vessel. Shiro’s hands fly up to cover Keith’s, adjusting the angle.

“Make sure that you’re not pouring too quickly or the water can splash out. And if you pour from a height then it cools faster.”

Shiro’s leaning over his shoulder from behind to position his hands just right. It means he’s speaking almost directly in Keith’s ear, and the baby hairs on his neck are standing up again. Keith swallows and pushes that feeling aside.

“So, be patient.”

Shiro hums a low affirmative, right beside Keith’s ear. He fights back a shiver. “Patience yields focus.”

Keith snorts a laugh as he sets down the pot. Shiro’s hands stay covered over his. “Is this a ‘focus on the basics’ lecture again?”

Shiro’s eyes are as wide as his grin when Keith looks over and he can’t stop Shiro from replying fast enough. “What do you think?”

Keith elbows him lightly in the ribs. “I think you’re cheeky.”

Shiro makes a wounded noise but he’s laughing. “Okay then hotshot, what’s next?”

“Then we pour the water into the cups, and you put the right amount of tea in the pot.” When Keith’s hands find the yuzamashi and pick it up, Shiro’s hands find his and guide him in pouring a steady stream of water into both cups. 

“Oh,” Shiro says in his ear again, “I get to put the tea in the pot?” But he reaches for the container when they’ve set the cooling vessel down.

“It is your tea,” Keith replies honestly. “I couldn’t get a lot, but I wanted you to have what I did.”

Shiro’s smile is soft and awed as he shakes leaves into the teapot. “You’re incredible.”

“I’m not,” he protests, but it’s weak. “I just want you to be happy.”

Shiro replaces the lid on the tea canister and then the one on the teapot to keep the heat in. “I’m so happy, Keith.” 

The sentiment sings through Keith, his heart beating double. He’s only ever wanted Shiro to be happy.

“I think the water is ready,” Shiro murmurs and Keith jolts back. He picks up one cup at a time, pouring them slowly into the kyusu while Shiro holds the lid. Keith sets the cups down while Shiro closes the pot and reaches for his datapad to set a timer with a soft chime. 

“Two and a half minutes,” he says, setting the pad down and turning back to Keith. “How did you..” he trails off, gesturing towards the brewing tea.

“Find the tea?”

Shiro smiles warmly, dragging one large hand up Keith’s arm. “How did you know I needed this?”

“Shiro,” Keith murmurs, looking up into Shiro’s soft eyes. He looks happier than Keith’s seen him in days, just sitting here on the floor and running one hand up and down Keith’s arm. “I just thought we could do this again. I missed doing this with you.”

Shiro’s hand finds Keith’s shoulder as it skims along its path, squeezing briefly. His fingers play with the hairs that are still standing on end at the nape of Keith’s neck. Keith can’t look away from Shiro’s warm gaze, but his lips part on a short gasp when Shiro’s hand slides up his neck. 

He swallows, knows Shiro can feel the movement under his hand. His fingers are so delicate as they brush further up and ghost along the line of Keith’s jaw. His thumb is so, so close to Keith’s mouth.

“Keith, I-”

The soft chime of the timer has both of them jolting away, Shiro turning towards the teapot and Keith taking a moment to raise his fingers to his lips. Was Shiro-?

A quick glance over at him gives Keith a glimpse at his very red ears, but Shiro is concentrating on pouring the tea. There’s a spark of hope inside Keith this time that maybe he doesn’t have to squash.

Shiro sets a small cup in front of him, just a slight curl of steam rising from the tea. “Here,” he says, face still a little pink. “Try it.”

His own cup is still held between two fingers and thumb of his prosthetic, his left hand balancing the bottom. Keith nods towards it. “You first.”

Shiro shakes his head like he was expecting that answer. “Together then.” He raises his cup to his lips and Keith does the same. The first taste swirls over Keith’s tongue, a little bit sweet and fragrant but mostly tasting like the sea and cut grass. He’d thought it might have had a similar algae taste to the food goo of the castle, but it’s softer, subtler, and far tastier than the goo ever was.

Keith looks up at the soft noise from Shiro, where the other man has his fingertips pressed to his lips. His prosthetic has lowered his teacup to the table and there are tears in his eyes again when he blinks. These ones tremble on his lashes, threatening to fall. Shiro blinks them back, swallowing and then turning to Keith where he’s set a worried hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

“It tastes just like I remember,” he says, voice soft with awe. Keith feels a smile bloom across his own face.

“I’m so glad.”

They finish their cups and Shiro steeps them a second pot, shortening the infusion time to only thirty seconds. Keith asks him a question about something the Holts had told him and Shiro barks out a laugh, then takes the time to relay the entire story in gruesome detail. Keith is laughing by the end as well and it feels like they’re back in Shiro’s old Garrison rooms. The only difference is that now they’re side by side instead of across the table. Keith revels in their closeness.

Sooner than Keith would like, they’re steeping their fifth cups and the tea is growing weak. Shiro pours them one more cup each with the remaining water and then sets the kyusu aside. Keith makes a mental note to clean the leaves out of it before they sit too long.

With the last drops of tea gone Shiro turns back to him and his hand finds Keith’s shoulder again. “Thank you for this,” he says. “I really needed it.”

“Of course, Shiro. Anytime.”

Shiro’s hand is slowly making its way up the side of Keith’s neck again, soft, almost hesitant movements. Keith doesn’t ever want him to stop, finds himself leaning into his palm when it slides over the curve of his jaw. Shiro’s thumb strokes over Keith’s cheekbone reverently.

“I didn’t realise how much I missed this. Missed you.”

Keith’s eyes close, just listening to them breathe. “I’ve missed this too.” When he opens his eyes Shiro’s looking at him in wonder.

“Hey, Keith.” Shiro’s voice is soft, his grey eyes warm as he looks over Keith’s face. “Can I-”

“Yes.”

Shiro laughs, fond. His thumb is still stroking Keith’s cheekbone. “You don’t even know what I’m going to ask yet.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s always yes for you, Shiro.”

Shiro’s lips are parted. “You’re incredible,” he says again, and then, incredibly, leans closer. Keith’s heart skips a beat. Their noses almost brush.

“I’m gonna kiss you,” he says, lips barely a breath from Keith’s.

_“Yes.”_

Keith can’t say anymore because Shiro’s lips are on his and they’re soft and warm and a little chapped. They’re moving so softly, so sweetly against his own that Keith can’t help the whimper rising up in his throat. They break apart naturally, eyes opening to catch each other’s gaze and then they’re diving back in. 

Keith’s hands come up to cup Shiro’s jaw and he parts his lips to lick into Shiro’s mouth. He tastes grassy, like the tea, and Shiro groans around Keith's tongue. His fingers thread through Keith’s hair as he tilts their heads for a better angle, chasing the taste of the tea as he explores each corner of Keith’s mouth. His hands tremble just slightly on Shiro’s jaw, fingertips grounding Keith in the soft hairs behind Shiro’s ears.

They break apart and come together again and again and again, and when Shiro’s tongue traces along the line of his teeth, Keith doesn’t hesitate to bite down just a little. Shiro’s encouraging groan has him grinning, biting into his lower lip, and trailing sharp kisses along the length of Shiro’s cut jaw. Keith had never let himself imagine it, but he worries the skin by Shiro’s ear with those sharp teeth like he’s always wanted to. Shiro’s hand tightens in his hair, and then pulls him back to his lips.

They kiss until they naturally slow and Keith is leaning up on his knees to rest their foreheads together. Shiro’s fingers relax, smoothing along the back of his neck and they breathe together quietly.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Shiro confesses into the silence between them. Keith can’t help but smile back.

“So have I.”

He feels a little sheepish but Shiro just huffs a quiet laugh. Keith pulls back a little to look Shiro more directly in the eye. He’s admittedly a little overwhelmed with what’s happening, but it feels good. His chest is warm and he feels a little floaty, as much as he can’t quite believe this is happening. Shiro’s looking at him so delicately though, like he’s feeling the same tangle of emotions.

It brings up a tiny seed of guilt, one that he’d buried in his chest when he came on board the Atlas and noticed Shiro’s mood. He’d meant for it to wither, but it’s taken root instead. It must show in his expression because Shiro’s eyes turn concerned and he makes a soft questioning noise. Keith sighs, raising his hand back to Shiro’s face to run his fingertips along Shiro’s cheekbone.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a shitty friend to you recently,” Keith starts as he traces the shell of Shiro’s ear. The other man shivers a little at the touch, but then grasps Keith’s fingers in his larger palm.

“What do you mean?” He raises Keith’s hand to kiss his fingers.

Keith can only smile helplessly at him. “I didn’t notice how lonely you were until I got here. All those calls we had and I didn’t see it.”

Shiro sighs and squeezes Keith's hand. He looks rueful, but answers.

“I didn’t want you to see.”

It’s Keith’s turn to make a concerned noise, but Shiro keeps talking.

“I didn’t want to bother you, or have you get upset.” He’s looking away, over Keith’s shoulder as if remembering all the time that has passed when Keith wasn’t at his side. Shiro’s always been like that, wanting to hide his pain for the greater good or whatever nonsense. Keith had done his best in the past to get him to express it, if not through words then sparring, racing, stargazing. It was kind of hypocritical of Keith because Shiro's always had to do the same thing for him, but it was just one of the ways they took care of each other.

Keith curls tighter against him, one hand pressed against his chest. “I would have come back sooner if I’d noticed.”

“Exactly,” Shiro sighs and tips them back to lean against the couch. Keith’s pretty much right in Shiro’s lap now, but the other man just holds him tighter, keeping him there. Keith rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder, prompting him to keep talking.

“I didn’t want to take you away from all the good things you were doing. I wanted _you_ to be happy, Keith.” Keith tries to sit up and look him in the eye, but Shiro’s hand presses gently on the back of his head and Keith settles back down for the moment.

“I’m happiest here,” he says, firmly. It’s true: on the Atlas, he’s surrounded by his family and their constant comings and goings. He’d enjoyed the bustle of things the past year, accomplishing goals and helping people. But the more Keith lets himself think about it, the more he realises he was lonely too. He talked to most of his friends through video calls, only saw his mom and Romelle a few times in person and the other paladins even less than that. Sitting here with Shiro now has been a long time coming and Keith only feels grateful. The little tendrils of guilt lessen with each passing stroke of Shiro’s hand in his hair, each heartbeat he feels through Shiro’s chest, until it eases and he sighs happily.

The sentiment is growing between them because Keith can feel the shape of Shiro’s smile against his temple as he noses along his hairline. It must be contagious because Keith finds himself smiling helplessly into Shiro’s neck in return.

“Sorry,” Shiro says, though he doesn’t sound it.

“Don’t apologise for smiling, Shiro,” Keith admonishes, snuggling deeper into his warmth. He doesn’t say anything more and Shiro’s fingers move their steady stroke down his back. Keith feels like purring.

They’re quiet for a long time, and then Shiro breaks the silence, voice heartbreakingly earnest.

“I’m glad you’re back, Keith.”

Keith sits up to look Shiro in the eye, expression soft and moony. He pecks Shiro once on the lips to see him laugh and says, “It’s good to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter! [thimblee](http://twitter.com/thimblee)


End file.
